


It’s a Wormhole (#140 Generations)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Larry can do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s a Wormhole (#140 Generations)

Charlie tacked up the banner

“It’s a wormhole?” Don asked.

“I wrote it in blue ‘cause it’s a male wormhole.”

“Another generation of Fleinhardts”

“Dad keeps saying if Larry can manage it so can I.

“Well you _are_ cuter.”

“Yes, but Larry has a reputation for being a total stud.  It’s a statistical anomaly he doesn’t have kids already.”

“What’s your reputation, Chuck?”

“That I’m a closet case.”

“Oh. So go out and get some. Prove them wrong.”

“I don’t want this to be the last generation of Eppes.”

“It won’t be. There’s someone out there for both of us.”


End file.
